College
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: Clary is off to her first term at college. She meets new friends and when a certain golden boy and her meet sparks will fly. Rated T, CLACE please read and review because this summary sucks. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**Woah, new story! Whose excited? Oooo me me me!**

**please review because it means so much!**

Clary POV

Freaking four hours in the car to get to this college. Thank god Mom offered to drive me, I hate driving for more then like an hour tops.

According to mom were almost there so I just slump back into my seat and stare out the window. The scenery isn't very interesting though, I saw a deer at one point a little earlier and went into hysterics screaming "OMG IT'S A DEER, MOM LOOK!" Because we never see deer in the city.

Okay we're here finally, my legs cramped up so bad in the car that I get out literally the second we stopped.

We're in this huge parking lot, that's extremely busy because most of the freshman are arriving today. People are all wandering around the campus, which is actually very nice. I think I'm glad I got an on campus dorm so I'll be closer to everything happening and maybe make some friends but probably not, I'm very unsociable and awkward. Back in high school I only had one friend. Simon. He was an incredible only friend and he had some other guy friends that I also hung out with.

And I see him now.

He's wearing one of those t-shirts that have some weird Star Wars reference on them that I will never understand, and I'm so glad he's here.

"Simon!" I yell. He sets down his duffel bag and a cardboard box he was holding onto the ground and comes towards me.

"Hey Clare." He says before giving me a big hug.

"Hey." I say quickly

"Oh, hello Simon." Says my mom "Clary help me with your bags." She hands me two huge bags and she carries two as well.

"So which dorm are you in?" He asks as we start walking towards the buildings, that according to the junior that Simon asked are dorm spaces A, B and C.

"B129, you?"

"Sweet! I'm in B132." Thank gosh I'm somewhere close to Simon, he'll probably be the one to make me go to classes when I don't want to wake up earlier then noon.

We get to building, it isn't that bad. It sort of smells like dude and I don't know why. I'm on the second floor.

My dorm is actually a lot bigger then I expected, when you walk in there's a kitchen that has ancient appliances, and by appliances i mean a toaster and a microwave, a small living space, dang it i should've bought a TV. And two shut doors that each have papers with two names on them each. One says:

MAIA ROBERTS AND JULIE SMITH. The other says: ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD AND CLARISSA FRAY. Hopefully Isabelle isn't a horrible roommate.

Okay so four of us in this space, it just got somewhat smaller.

"Clary choose a bed so I can put your bags down on it and we can get you settled." She says, clearly annoyed of how zoned out I am. I choose the one near the window, and set my bags down. All there is in the bedroom that I will soon be sharing with an Isabelle Lightwood is two beds with a mattress (thank goodness, i forgot to buy one.) which are pressed up against the walls on opposite sides of the roomy they each have a small bedside table next to them. There are two closets, i already checked, they're tiny but at least there aren't any dead bodies. And that's it, in between the beds is about 2 meters making a bit of a aisle in the middle of the room.

I make my bed with the new light blue sheet set I got recently put my lamp on the bedside table.

My mom got a beanbag for me. It purple and it sits in the corner across from my bed, I'm never going to use that. I have 3 small bins, one I use for school supplies, another is for pants and shorts and leggings another is for tanktops and socks and underwhere. I store the bins underneath my bed. I put my shirts and shoes in the closet. My mom wanted to by a rug, but I disagreed. They get gross and if my roommate wants one then they can put it in.

I look out the window, it's so busy, people are milling about and laughing and yelling, it's starting to rain a little so people are taking cover and within a minute it's pouring.

"Sweetie I've got to get back to the city, I'm going to go now." She gives me a extremely tight hug that knocks the wind right out of me,

"Ok, bye." She kisses my cheek and then she leaves.

Just as she goes someone enters, a really tall girl comes in with a boy who looks so much like her it's crazy, he's carrying three really big duffel bag and he sets them down on the bed opposite mine. The girl has really long black hair that is tied into a high ponytail, she's dressed in blue skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt that has a scoop neck showing off some of her cleavage.

She makes me feel extremely self conscious in my plain black skinny jeans and blue tanktop, along with my crazy red hair that currently goes down to my waist.

The boy has really bright blue eyes and the same dark hair as the girl, who must be Isabelle my roommate.

"Hi, are you Clarissa?" She asks

"Yeah, call me Clary." I say.

"Ok Clary, I'm Isabelle and this is Alec." She says.

"Nice to meet you."

"I've got to go." Says Alec. "Iz, I'm in room C23 so if you need me please hesitate to ask." He leaves quickly.

"So," she says, as she starts making her bed with dark indigo sheets, "where you from?"

"New York City." I say quickly

"Same here." She smiles.

"Was that your brother?" I ask

"Yeah, he's Alec. I've got another brother too, but you can even tell we're related he looks so different from Alec and I."

"Oh." I say simply

She starts hanging a picture on the wall and without looking at me asks. "There's a freshman party tonight, you going?"

** ill update soon, and don't worry Jace will show up eventually**.


End file.
